User talk:Rootes66hotwheels
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the McDonald's page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 05:37, January 26, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! =hello= Are you on HWC.com?WikiWoman62 16:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow? last post in 03? ever check your pm's at HWC? still usin aol? WikiWoman62 06:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) maybe! lol did you frequent the boards on aol and chatrooms? What email addy you usin nowadays. You're too much Mike. Look for an email from what should be a familiar sounding name for ya. Just think aol chatrooms. ;oD And yeah, it's still goin on, though I can't hang in the crowd like I use too. Hello Hi Roote , I was having trouble with your photo the Monza 2+2, it seems the "+" symbol is being converted to a "%" symbol, when linking. It is the only picture I have had a problem with like this. So to test my theory I reloaded your picture without the + symbol and now it works. SO to give credit were credit is due, would please reload your pic over mine, that is yours. That is confusing isn't it. link to your (my) picture for name of JPG file. Noticed this on the bay, nice car.Flyin colors (talk) 17:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thumnails due? Forget how to place em with out em?69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 06:28, August 27, 2013 (UTC)